


Red

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Other Siders, but no sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic</p><p>Dom!Kette/Sub!Ava</p><p>"Fire is blue sometimes, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red.

The colour of fire.

Of love.

Of **L U S T**.

And the room was full of it.

Avali looked up at the sharp blue figure hovering over her, contrasting greatly to the red surrounding them.   
Avali shifted and felt her bindings tug at her skin. She let out a pleasant hiss at the burn.   
Her wrists were tied behind her along with her ankles, not being allowed to stand or move. The bonds were tight, and she loved it.  
Her lover loomed darkly, a sickly grin on her normally innocent face. Avali let out a chuckle and spoke softly.   
“Who knew such a lovely flower could be so perverted?”   
Kette tugged on the chain that held Ava’s neck, pulling her face-to-face with the blue girl.   
“Did I say you could speak?” she hissed through gritted teeth and a sharp smile.  
Her entire look sent a chill down Ava’s spine. “So what, are you gonna punish me?”   
Kette pushed Ava against the wall roughly.   
“You know me so well, my pet.”   
“Of course.” 

Avali received a harsh kiss, leaning into it, wanting more, but Kette pulled away all too soon. Ava let out a whine for more but was denied.  
“Now, now, love. Be patient,” Kette tisked, “Then, maybe, you’ll get your reward.” Ava bared her teeth in defiance, earning a stern pat on her cheek, telling her to behave.  
Kette moved in again, this time, to put a gag in Ava’s mouth. “For now, though, you must stay quiet, else you wake the entire neighbourhood.”   
She kissed over the gag gently, lovingly.

Fire is blue sometimes, too.


End file.
